Love and TIVA Meeting the Families
by CMW2
Summary: Part 2 of 3. Our favorite agents have been together finally for quite a little bit now. Time to meet each others families! Of late night calls, OCs, and a little TIVA love. EDITED AND REPOSTED CHAPTERS WITHIN.
1. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone. This is part 2 of 3 of my TIVA trilogy. Hey, if George Lucas can do it, I can, too. Anyway, in order for this to make sense to you, you have to read the first part. Which is on my profile. Please visit it. This will be full of OCS, with ideas from my real life. I'll tell you where in Author's Notes. The established ships are TIVA and McAbby. My goal is to find a non OOC way to take URST Jibbs to finally together Jibbs. Ideas would be appreciated.  
Enough rambling.**

**On with the 2nd part of the show!**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. I'D SETTLE FOR TONY, THOUGH.**

**  
**His land based phone rang and he groaned, getting out of bed at 2:45 AM.

Ziva David moaned softly and turned over, putting a pillow over her head.

"_Answer it and tell them to go fuck themselves."_

"What if it's Gibbs?" he asked as he pulled his black sweats on.

_"Then Gibbs can go fuck himself."_

Laughing softly at her indignation, Anthony DiNozzo quickly went into the hall.  
He picked up the phone mid ring, holding it to his ear.

It was a Baltimore area code, he realized.

_Who the hell would be calling me from Baltimore?_

**"**Yes?"

_"A.J?"_

His eyes widened in shock at the familiar woman's voice.

"Alex?"

_"Who else calls you, A.J., shithead?"_

He grinned as his twin sister laughed at him.  
He hadn't heard that noise in 9 years.

"Oh my god! How are you and Phil?"

"_Fair to middling. Our teenagers are driving us to the wacky shack, though."  
_

Ziva came out in her light grey nightgown and asked who it was in Hebrew.

Thanks to her instruction, he could reply in English.

"It's my sister." he told her, putting his hand over the speaker.

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, we're twins. I also have an older brother out west towards Seattle."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you didn't tell her to go fuck herself. You keep talking. I'm going to get some water."

"Shouldn't you go and lay back down?"

"No. I'm up, now. Besides, I don't sleep well without you anymore." she told him as she went to the kitchen.

With a small smile, he turned his attention back to the phone.

"Alex?"

_"Sorry. I woke Phil. He's groggy so he went to get some juice."_

_  
_"What's up? Why are you calling me?"

_" You're invited to the week long family thing up here. Everyone's coming. Even Andrew and Jenna. The hospital gave them some time off. Say you'll come, Anthony. We all want to see you except for the old bastard but we overruled him. This shit's gone on long enough."_

When he decided to be a cop instead of the head of the family business, Anthony James DiNozzo II had disowned him, sending all his children into a rage. Andrew had gone out West to be an OB-GYN, Alexandria had accepted a scholarship to Ohio State to learn to be a band director, and Tony had packed up and moved to police academy dorms.  
He hadn't seen or heard from his father since he had his security throw him out.

To see his sister and brother again would be awesome.

To have Ziva meet his brother and sister would be even better. Was it too soon, though? They had only been together for 5 months. He needed to talk about it with her.

"Wow. Well, I'm all for it, Alex but I have to run it by a couple of people."

_" You mean your _girlfriend..._" _she sing-songed.

"Yes, I mean my girlfriend, _Alexandria_."

_"Ack! Not the whole name! You sound like our sperm donor! Well, you do what you have to and call back. It's late as hell."_

_  
_"And yet, you had no qualms about _waking me_ at this late as hell hour?"

Ziva was back and giggling behind him.

Turning, he gave her a filthy look, to which she stuck out her tongue.

"_Exactly!"  
_  
"Why are you so mean to me?"

"_You're my little brother."_

_  
_"Only by 2 minutes!" he protested same as he had for years.

_"Still, you're the baby so that means that Andy and I can make your life hell. Anthony, talk to your woman and your boss because if you don't get your ass up here, we're coming down there… with your baby pictures."_

Horror filled him but before he could formulate a response, he was listening to a dial tone. Ziva's silky soft hand took the phone out of his hand and she hung it up carefully.

Getting in front of him, she arched a curious brow.

"Baby pictures?"

"Let's not go there. Ziva..."

"If Gibbs and Jenny will give us the time off, I will gladly accompany you to Baltimore." she cut off matter of factly.

He looked at her, shocked at how calm she was.

_Just like that? She didn't even... I didn't have to... okay, I'm confused._

She chuckled in her "you're clueless but I don't mind it" way and kissed the tip of his nose, hugging him.

"Tony, I love you. I intend to be with you until my death, either by an explosion or beneath you at the ripe old age of 90..."

He grinned at that idea and kissed her forehead.

"...so meeting your family is not a burden to me. I want to meet them. Besides, your sister sounds like a chirp."

"A hoot, Ziva." he corrected.

"Whatever. I still want to meet her. She sounds like she has all the good blackmail material on you. Material I could "accidentally" slip to McGee..." she trailed off evilly.

"You better not, woman." he growled.

"You don't scare me.", she sassed.

_  
_He looked at her and realization filled her face as his fingers twitched.  
He gave her a slow easy grin, making her begin to back up.

"Leave me alone!" she yelped, taking off down the hall.

Laughing, he chased after her, determined to catch her and tickle her into submission.


	2. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: The story's foundation has been laid. **

**This will be split into two parts. The 1st will have our heroes dealing with Tony's family and then I'll tackle Ziva's. I have to do a little research on Baltimore and Tel Ariv (I hope that's what part of Israel, she's from. Jeez. I have to watch the show more) for accuracy so this is a filler chapter. Asking permission, packing, bickering over who gets to drive, plus a little TIVA surprise. Can anyone guess what it is...?**

**Yeah. I went there.**

**Anyway, on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. WELL, THE OCS ARE, BUT THE WHOLE NCIS ECOSYSTEM IS NOT MINE.**

"Director, Agent DiNozzo and Officer David are here to see you."

"Send them in, Cynthia."

Jenny Shepherd watched as the NCIS golden couple came in and a soft smile curved her lips. Love had done them good. Tony was a lot tamer and even was helping with a translator program for new Israeli recruits. And Ziva?  
She was glowing. Her sense of humor had improved ten fold along with her femininity.  
Jenny admired her fashion style of practicality and girly.

Today, she had on a kimono like blue dress with plum leggings, along with dark red running shoes. She made a note to ask where she got the dress.

The smile became tempered with sadness as Tony pulled a chair out for her and Ziva kissed his knuckles. Memories of doing that with Gibbs ran through her head.  
Watching them was like watching her past come to life.

She hoped to high heaven that they'd stay together. That they wouldn't end up like she and Gibbs. The last thing she wanted was for Ziva to become like her, a sad, lonely, slightly embittered woman due to heartbreak, with only her career and occasional fling to show for her years.

"How may I help you two?" she asked them.

After a quick glance between them, Tony began to lay it out for her.

"Well, my sister contacted me and there's this thing in Baltimore. Kind of like a family reunion on steroids."

"Didn't your father disown you?" she asked quizzically.

"He did. My brother and sister have overruled him. She demanded that I show up or they'll come down here."

"With his apparently horrifying baby pictures." Ziva added with a smirk.

Jenny couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny! Those pictures are really bad!"

"Tony, I've seen you at your worst and by your worst, I mean more than halfway to dead! Some pictures are not going make me go run off screaming into the night!" Ziva snapped.

"I still don't want you to see them!"

"So, you're asking me for time off.", Jenny said bluntly, knowing it would bring them out of their bickering.

"Yes.", they confirmed.

"You do realize that convincing Jethro of this is going to be like reasoning with a bear, right? I mean, ever since his Rule #12 went the way of the dinosaur, he's been a little..."

"...difficult. We know. He almost knocked Tony out a couple of days ago."

"Yeah. Why, again?" he asked, unconsciously rubbing the back of his head.

"I believe that it was something about paperwork and changing your shirt at your desk, again. Which I didn't mind." Ziva replied with an impish smile.

Tony smiled at her and Jenny suddenly felt like an intruder.

She needed to get them out before they jumped each other.

"Okay, you can go. Both of you. Leave Gibbs to me."

After they left, she downed a cup of coffee.

If she was going to go to war, she needed energy.

Picking up her phone, she called Cynthia.

"_Have Gibbs come up here. DiNozzo and David are taking some time off."_

_**////////////**_

"Wow. So, you're taking her home?"

"Provided that the boss man's convinced by Jenny. They_ still _haven't come out."

"Great. Maybe they'll hook up again and put everybody out of their misery."

Tony sighed deeply and Ziva shook her head negatively.

"It's going to take something _really _big to get them back together, Abby." she said bluntly.

"Yeah, like near death experience big." McGee added as he kissed the now resigned looking Goth's neck.

The push and pull between Jenny and Gibbs was a favorite topic of discussion between the two couples, not to mention everyone else at NCIS. All of them wanted them to pull their heads out of their asses and just be together.

Even after all the years, it was obvious that they still loved each other.

Right now, they were sitting on gurneys near the morgue, graciously provided by Ducky.

"_I heard about the battle upstairs. You all are welcome to spend a little time down here. At least until it gets too quiet. Then, one of you might have to bring the remains of the loser down here. One time I had to carry Jethro on my back to a hospital. He's much heavier than he looks, you know."_

Ziva would not be surprised if it went that far.

Gibbs had looked spitting mad as he stormed through the bullpen.

The door didn't even close behind him fully before the yelling started.

It wasn't the relationship he was angry about.

It was the going over his head part that did him in.

Still, she didn't regret pissing him off if it meant she'd get to go with Tony.

After all, his family would eventually be her family.

_It's best to make a good impression now while you're dating._, her heart praised her.

Ziva smiled slightly before the voice continued, only not to her.

_Besides, at least they'd be coming to them. Can you imagine what would happen if they showed up unannounced?_

**Knowing her luck, they'd probably show up mid orgasm.**

Great. Instead of arguing, her brain and heart teamed up to snark in her head.

Ziva missed the arguing.

She groaned softly and Tony looked knowingly at her.

"Brain and heart voices annoying you?" He asked plainly.

She nodded, not surprised at his insight, but curious as to how he knew.

"How did you know?"

"It happens to me, too."

She absorbed that and then snorted.

"We're both insane."

"Yeah."

_**////////////**_

"Jeez! What'd you put in here, Zee-Vah?!"

"_You told me to pack for a week and I did, To-nay!"_

Apparently, that meant everything in her friggin' closet.

She only had one deceptively small bag, which he had immediately volunteered to carry out as she locked up. At least, he attempted to.  
The damned thing was heavier than one of his dumbbells.

"Tony, why aren't you... Oh."

She closed the bedroom door, coming out in a deep green tank top and black shorts.

Her hair was up in two curly pigtails ala Abby.

Her silver flip flop clad feet slapped on the floor as she came to him.

Gently pushing him aside, she hefted the bag easily, putting it on her back like a backpack.

"You've got to be _kidding_ me! How the hell did you lift that so easily?"

"Practice. I've had this bag for years. It's very strong and very bullet proof.

Now, come on. We've got a lot of road ahead us."

Even annoyed, he couldn't help but smile at her.

She really wanted to do this.

That reminded him...

"I'm driving up there. You can drive back."

"You're just afraid that I'll run into one of your sister's garbage cans, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, fine. You can drive but I'm picking the music."

He could live with that.

Ziva was into old school rock and was a metal head.

That was good driving music.

As she turned, she tripped on her feet.

Immediately, he caught her and was surprised when she gripped the counter for support.

"Ziva?"

"Give me a minute. I'm a little lightheaded."

That started up his hunches, his version of Gibbs' gut.

Now, that he thought about it, Ziva had been a little off lately.

A couple of days before, he had heard her throwing up in the bathroom.

Then, she had eaten a whole jar of chunky peanut butter as they watched a documentary on lions in the Serengeti.

"_You okay?"_

_Yes. Why?"_

"_You just ate an entire jar of chunky peanut butter, which you hate."_

_  
"I'm fine. As for the peanut butter, I guess I was just craving it."_

And was it his imagination or was she kind of curvier?

**Cravings...throwing up... gaining weight in all the right places...light-headedness...oh dear god!** His brain realized.

His heart wasn't in much better shape.

_Oh, my god! Ziva might be pregnant! She might be carrying our baby!_

"What? What is it? You have that look on your face."

"What look?"

"Your "I've figured something out "look. Now, spill!"

"Promise you won't like slap me or something?"

"Anthony!"

She only called him that when she was thoroughly aggravated with him.

"I think you might be pregnant!" He blurted.

She looked at him with shock before dropping her bag and jogging back to her bedroom.

He heard her rummaging through something and he watched her come out, thumbing through a red calendar book.

"What's the date?"

"July 15th."

"Oh, dear god."

He chuckled at the breathy statement.

They really did think alike.

She slid down to the floor shaking and he knelt down in front of her.

One of his hands found her still flat stomach and she looked down.

"Hey. Look at me.", he urged gently, tears pooling in his eyes.

"I don't want to." she whimpered.

The sweet memory of when he first told her he loved her came to mind.

"Come on, Zee-Vah. Look at me."

With a shuddering sigh, she looked at him with terrified sepia eyes.

"Now, you listen to me. You stay here and I'm going to go get you one of those pee on a stick things just to be sure. Ziva, it's going to be okay. Hell, it's going to be better than okay. We're going to have a baby. A little you and me running around here."

She nodded and then looked lost.

"I don't know the first thing about being a parent."

"I don't either but I'm willing to learn."

She looked at him blandly but then a beautiful smile lit up her face.

"We're going to have a baby."

Cupping her face, he gave her a deep loving kiss.


	3. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank god for Wikipedia. It's Tel **_**Aviv.**_

**Anyway, any Baltimore related facts that Tony tells Ziva are off of there. He grew up in Bolton Hill, which is full of huge houses.**

**I'm going to need a huge house setting for this.**

**Alex teaches at the Baltimore Polytechnic Institute, so my students are going to be basically techno-geniuses, even during band camp.**

**Any band camp stuff is based off my own high school band and Alex's teaching style is based off of my beloved band director, Mr. Elstone.**

**  
He's the man! Probably because he's only in his 20s. He's not been embittered by evil high schoolers, yet.**

**I also incorporated a few the band kids I know. Yes, I know a girl who plays the tuba and she is so GOOD.**

**Lastly, the last name of the baby name book author is real.**

**My 5th grade music teacher had it.**

**Poor lady.**

**On with the show.**

**Disclaimer: NCIS ISN'T MINE BUT ALL THE OCS ARE, INCLUDING THE TIVA SPRONGLET AND THE BOOK TITLE/AUTHOR.  
**

"This is beautiful, Tony. You grew up here?"

"Yep. Bolton Hill. There's a bunch of historical sights around here, if you want to see them."

"I'd enjoy that."

"What are you reading?"

Knowing it would make him nearly pee his pants laughing, she showed him the bright orange and yellow book cover. He leaned over his armrest to read the silver words on the front.

"_Names That Won't Get Your Offspring's Ass Kicked _by Dr. Paul..._Dickensheets_?!"

Ziva nodded and Tony howled with laughter, sending her into giggles.

"Oh, my god! What kind of name is that?!"

"Not a very good one. Which is why I picked his book. He'd know about bad names from personal experience and he'd be determined for other people to avoid his fate."

"Wow. I got to show Andrew this! He'd love it!"

"When I'm done with it, he can borrow it....  
What do you think of Emma for a girl?". she inquired.

"No. There was this evil cheerleader back in high school and when I wouldn't go out with her, she spread the rumor that I was gay." he rejected frankly.

"You actually rejected a woman?" she asked skeptically.

"Contrary to popular belief, I _did_ have standards!"

"And now?"

"Honey, you're too good for me. I can't believe you actually want me."

"And your baby."

A goofy grin crossed his face and she smiled tenderly.

When the test had indeed confirmed her pregnancy, he went nuts.

He had nearly made her hurl as he spun her around, kissing all over her face.

He was going to be a good dad.

He'd make an even better husband.

After things calmed down, she was going to bring the concept of marriage up.

She wanted to be his wife.

Even though David-DiNozzo would be quite a mouthful, she mused.

Maybe could shorten it or go by a nickname.

"We're here. Okay, Alex said that they were practicing on the football field."

Looking around, she spotted a cluster of students near the stadium entrance.

They all wore orange and blue tye-dye shirts and black shorts with white marching shoes.

Some were holding instruments but a group of girls were holding white flags with large orange and blue parrots on them. Still others held white fake rifles and were practicing their spins.

On the back of zip up blue hoodies were orange block letters.

**B.P.T.I Parrots Marching Band**

**Presents**_** CHASE**_

**2008-2009**

"They would know where she is, yes?"

"Good eye, Zee-Vah."

He parked the car and they got out, hearing the heated arguing within the group.

"_Windows Vista is shit! No, it's lower than shit!"_

"_It's just a little too difficult for..."_

_"Anyone! They should 86 that I'm a PC ad campaign and fix the damned thing!"  
_

"We should've brought Probie. These kids are right up his alley."

Ziva made an agreeing noise and cleared her throat to get their attention.

A petite Caucasian girl with blonde dreadlocks broke away from the group, holding a large tuba.

"Hey. Don't mind them. They always start some shit before lunch. What's up?"

"Is there an Alexandria DiNozzo-Campbell here?" Tony asked.

A burly male African American trumpet player with a large afro came over and looked suspiciously at Tony.

"What do you want with Mrs. D, man?" he asked brusquely.

"Dude, lay off! Look at his bone structure! He's her brother!" The girl snapped, swatting him on his arm.

"Twin brother." Ziva corrected.

The guy grinned and he whistled to the group.

"Hey, you guys! Mrs.D's bro is here!"

**  
**A chorus of greetings greeted them and the boy extended his hand.

**  
"**Sorry, man. There are a lot of freaks out there. Can't be too careful."

Tony nodded and shook his hand.

"Yeah, I'm Tony and this is my girlfriend, Ziva. Could one of you show me where my sister is?"

"No problem. Yo, Travis!"

A bulky but lean redhead looked up from tuning his clarinet and arched a questioning brow.

"Dude, can you take them to Mrs. D?"

"Sure, mate. If you two could follow me, please..."

This boy reminded her of a much younger Ducky.

He led them inside and Ziva saw a woman standing on a high platform, speaking with some students. When she spotted Tony, a squeal escaped her and she jumped down, running over at full speed.

Tony caught her and they hit the turf in a tangled heap of a bear hug.

"_Oof! Hey, Alex!"_

She stood up and had a huge DiNozzo grin on her face as she bounced on her toes happily.

"A.J., you made it! I knew you would!"

"You threatened me with baby pictures, woman. I was going to get my ass up here."

Ziva took in the woman's appearance.

She was around 5'7 and was trim but curved.

Her skin was a rich mocha color and she had a thick mane of onyx and grey waves.

She had the same nose and determined jaw as Tony but her eyes were deep, piercing silver, glowing behind black square frames.

She had on a black tank top, a long plum purple skirt, and her feet were bare, showing lemon yellow pedicured toe nails. They didn't look like twins at all.

_She must look like his mother.  
_

"Is this your girlfriend, A.J.?"

"Hi, I'm Ziva." she greeted shyly.

"Radiance in Hebrew. It fits you. You're glowing. "

"There is a reason."

Her hand stole to her stomach and Tony grinned like a nut.

"What is... oh my god! I'm going to be an Aunt! You have the pregnant glow!"

"Pregnant glow?" she asked quizzically.

"Yeah. The one that's better than anything out of a bottle. I had it when I was pregnant with my twins.", Alex explained brightly.

Ziva nodded with agreement. Everyone looked twice at her.

She glowed with happiness and eager anticipation.

_I can't wait to meet you, little one. Or little ones. There might be two of you in there. Two of you that will need to come out eventually...  
_

"Tony, if I'm going to push out twins and you want to keep your balls intact, I'm going to need drugs. Lots of them.", Ziva told him solemnly.

Alex smiled.

"I like you. Well, we're about to do a run through of the show. You guys can watch if you want."

"I'd like that. Your students seem quite interesting."

"They are. They're like my kids. You'll meet my biological ones soon. And Phil."

"Phil is your husband, yes?"

"Mm-hm. My favorite ninja. He's half Japanese and half Greek. I fell in love with him after he broke a cinderblock with his forehead."

"Wow. I fell in love with her the first time she threw a knife at someone."

Ziva couldn't help but smile.

DiNozzos were weird and violent, just like her.

She'd fit in well.


	4. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm switching back to D.C. for reactions to the TIVA baby after a brief interlude with Phil.**

**Jenny seems subdued and when Gibbs confronts her about it, all hell breaks loose, the hell that leads to arguing and JIBBS love.  
You know, I don't think I can hook people up in my writing without an argument.  
I'm going to have to work on that.**

**As always, there will a McAbby moment.  
I love those. My favorites are the one when she demands him to hit her and the "Give me a dollar" one.**

**Also, I know canon made Tony's mom a bitch but for the sake of this story, she's not. She **_**is**_** dead, though.**

**Enough with the rambling.**

**It's chapter time!**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. THE MOST MONEY I'VE HAD IN 2 MONTHS IS $12.**

**  
**As Tony caught up with his siblings, Ziva found herself wanting some apple juice.

Seeking to find it, she entered the kitchen.

A man looked up from dicing herbs and gave her a brilliant smile.

"You must be Tony's girlfriend. I'm Phil."

"Hi. You guys have any apple juice?"

"Yes. Sit down. I'll get it for you."

"No. I can get it. You look busy."

"Very well. It's on the 2nd shelf."

As Ziva got her juice, she noticed the wonderful aromas coming from closed dishes on the far counter. Phil must be the cook of the family.

"It smells wonderful in here."

"Thank you. I love to cook and since the family's back together again, I pulled out all the stops. Ziva, could you hand me the onion in there?"

She found it and walked over, taking in his appearance.

He was short in stature, coming up to about 5'8 but he moved with the fluid grace of a fighter. He had on a deep blue button down with the sleeves rolled up and beige khaki pants. Like everyone else, he was barefoot.

His hair was shoulder length and pure silver, hanging in his kind navy eyes.  
His skin was a deep olive but he had the narrow nose and almond shaped eyes typical of the Asian race.

He gave off a peaceful aura, reminding her of her father.

Even as the head of MOSSAD, he was always gentle with her, especially after the loss of Tali.

She needed to contact him to tell him of his grandchild.

Her Aunt Nettie needed to know too, as did the team.

"How far along are you?"

"I don't know yet. I do know I'm in the 1st trimester, though."

"If you have morning sickness, you should try saltines and ginger ale. It worked for Alexandria even though she smashed the crackers to sprinkle into the ginger ale."

"Ew.", Ziva groaned.

"No, no. That's one of the fun parts of pregnancy. You can eat whatever you want and disgust your loved ones." he replied brightly.

Ziva laughed and smiled as Tony came in.

"Hey. You two getting along?"

"Yes. You've found yourself a good woman, my friend. I can't imagine what in God's name she wants with you."

"It's his body."

"Damn right. Come on, it's time to tell the team."

_**////////////**_

Standing in MTAC, he saw Jenny sitting in a corner seat, looking lost in thought.

Before he could go to her, the plasma came on, showing DiNozzo and David.

"_Hey, boss? You there?"_

"Hey, Tony. What's going on?" Jen asked him.

"_Just a second."_

The door opened and McGee and Abby came in with Ducky.

"Hey, Tony. How's it going up there?" Abby asked.

"_Great. Ziva and I have something to tell you guys."_

"I'm pregnant." she said with a huge smile.

Abby squealed and McGee grinned like a nut, holding her as she jumped up and down.

"Congratulations, you two!"

_  
"Thanks, Probie."_

Gibbs grinned and Ducky hit them with questions of Ziva's condition.

Jenny smiled and quickly left with an excuse of paperwork.

_That smile was not real. And Jen doesn't blow off paperwork, even when she's sick…_, Gibbs realized.

His gut reacting, he went after her, climbing the stairs rapidly, drawing everyone's attention as the door slammed.

"_What was __**that**__ all about?"_

"That, Anthony, was a fuse lighting."

_**////////////**_

_  
_As he moved, he saw her quickly heading for her office.

He broke into a jog and called her name.

With a burst of speed, she entered the bullpen and ran up the stairs.

"Jenny!"

"Leave me alone, Jethro!"

He followed her to her office and caught the door before it slammed.

She turned away from him but he could tell she was crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you care?"

That question was like a slap to the face. He cared about her. She should damn well know that. Biting back an angry retort, he sighed deeply.

"You didn't seem to be happy for DiNozzo and David."

"I am. It just brought back some memories I'd rather not think about, is all."

"What memories?"

"I don't want to talk about it, especially with you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Just drop it, Gibbs!"

_  
_"No, Jennifer! Tell me what it means!"

She was shaking now and he moved to her, seeing that she was staring into the past, her hand on her abdomen.

Realization hit him, along with a sense of dread.

"You had a miscarriage, didn't you?"

Sobbing, she nodded.

"Was the baby mine? Is that why you left?"

She nodded and sobbed harder, her knees giving out.

He caught her and buried his face in her flame red waves shamefully, self condemnation filling him as tears spilled out of his eyes.

_All these years. All these years I thought _I_ was the victim. My God, Jen… and she went that all alone?_

_  
_"Jenny, why didn't you tell me? Why?" he asked her sadly.

She turned around and looked at him with big grey eyes.

"I-I thought you would blame me. I thought you wouldn't want me, anymore." she replied timidly.

"So you left."

"I didn't want to but... I thought that was my only option. I'm sorry."

"So am I."

She moved to get away from him but he didn't let it happen.

Not this time.

His kiss was gentle but firm, a silent plea and order for her to stay.

With a low whimper, she surrendered to him.

Cupping her face, he looked at her.

"I love you. I never stopped."

She looked at him disbelievingly but then she smiled.

"I love you, too."

He kissed her again, finally feeling at peace with himself.

_**///////////**_

"Tell me about your mother."

Tony sighed deeply but began to speak.

"She...she was a good woman. Way too good for my father, if you ask me. She was black, which explains Alex's looks. She loved photography and was a sketch artist for the police. She used to take us to work with her all the time. She supported my decision to be a cop. By then, my parents had been divorced for a while. He... he hit her. She refused to stop working and he hit her. "

"Bastard."

"Yeah. Mom fucked him up. She was a 3rd degree black belt and deadly with a knife. Not only did the scouts teach me, she did. It took all three of us and five officers to get her off of him. They never charged her. Anyway, she served him with divorce papers right after he got out of surgery. She always did have a flare for drama.", Tony reminisced fondly.

"Like you."

Tony nodded in agreement and scooted closer to her on the stairs, letting her lean on him.

"She died from ovarian cancer about 10 years ago but she fought to the end. The stubborn gene's from her."

"I'm sorry, Tony."

"It's okay. She's at peace, now. She's not hurting anymore."

"Still, I'm sorry. Losing loved ones is never easy."

He kissed her forehead and she leaned up to kiss his lips.

A knock at the door sounded and he sighed, annoyed at the interruption.

"Who could that be?" Ziva asked.

He had an idea of who it was.

He hoped he was wrong.

"Let's find out. I got it, Alex!" he called.

Walking to the door, he paused.

Knowing that a dirt bag normally didn't knock on doors but could, he unholstered his sig.

Ziva unsheathed her knife and gave him a nod.

If it was some psycho, she'd run them through.

He opened the door and to his horror and annoyance, he was looking at his father.

Fatter, greyer, and older but still, it was his father.

"Hi, dad."


	5. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm switching back to D.C. for reactions to the TIVA baby after a brief interlude with Phil.**

**Jenny seems subdued and when Gibbs confronts her about it, all hell breaks loose. The hell that leads to arguing and JIBBS love.  
You know, I don't think I can hook people up in my writing without an argument.  
I'm going to have to work on that.**

**As always, there will a McAbby moment.  
I love those. My favourites are the one when she demands him to hit her and the "Give me a dollar" one.**

**Also, I know canon made Tony's mom a bitch but for the sake of this story, she's not. She **_**is**_** dead, though.**

**Enough with the rambling.**

**It's chapter time!  
**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. THE MOST MONEY I'VE HAD IN 2 MONTHS IS $12.**

**  
**As Tony caught up with his siblings, Ziva found herself wanting some apple juice.

Seeking to find it, she entered the kitchen.

A man looked up from dicing herbs and gave her a brilliant smile.

"You must be Tony's girlfriend. I'm Phil."

"Hi. You guys have any apple juice?"

"Yes. Sit down. I'll get it for you."

"No. I can get it. You look busy."

"Very well. It's on the 2nd shelf."

As Ziva got her juice, she noticed the wonderful aromas coming from closed dishes on the far counter. Phil must be the cook of the family.

"It smells wonderful in here."

" Thank you. I love to cook and since the family's back together again, I pulled out all the stops. Ziva, could you hand me the onion in there?"

She found it and walked over, taking in his appearance.

He was short in stature, coming up to about 5'8 but he moved with the fluid grace of a fighter. He had on a deep blue button down with the sleeves rolled up and beige khaki pants. Like everyone else, he was barefoot.

His hair was shoulder length and pure silver, hanging in his kind navy eyes.  
His skin was a deep olive but he had the narrow nose and almond shaped eyes typical of the Asian race.

He gave off a peaceful aura, reminding her of her father.

Even as the head of MOSSAD, he was always gentle with her, especially after the loss of Tali.

She needed to contact him to tell him of his grandchild.

Her Aunt Nettie needed to know too, as did the team.

"How far along are you?"

"I don't know yet. I do know I'm in the 1st trimester, though."

"If you have morning sickness, you should try saltines and ginger ale. It worked for Alexandria. Even though she smashed the crackers to sprinkle into the ginger ale."

"Ew."

"No, no. That's one of the fun parts of pregnancy. You can eat whatever you want and disgust your loved ones." he replied brightly.

Ziva laughed and smiled as Tony came in.

"Hey. You two getting along?"

"Yes. You've found yourself a good woman, my friend. I can't imagine what in God's name she wants with you."

"It's his body."

"Damn right. Come on, it's time to tell the team."

Standing in MTAC, he saw Jenny sitting in a corner seat, looking lost in thought.

Before he could go to her, the plasma came on, showing DiNozzo and David.

_"Hey, boss? You there?"  
_

"Hey, Tony. What's going on?" Jen asked him.

_"Just a second."  
_

The door opened and McGee and Abby came in with Ducky.

"Hey, Tony. How's it going up there?" Abby asked.

_"Great. Ziva and I have something to tell you guys."  
_

_  
"I'm pregnant."_ she said with a huge smile.

Abby squealed and McGee grinned like a nut, holding her as she jumped up and down.

"Congratulations, you two!"

_  
"Thanks, Probie."  
_

Gibbs grinned and Ducky hit them with questions of Ziva's condition.

Jenny smiled and quickly left with an excuse of paperwork.

_That smile was not real. And Jen doesn't blow off paperwork, even when she's sick.  
_

His gut reacting, he went after her, climbing the stairs rapidly, drawing everyone's attention as the door slammed.

"_What was that all about?"  
_

"That, Anthony, was a fuse lighting."

_  
_As he moved, he saw her quickly heading for her office.

He broke into a jog and called her name.

With a burst of speed, she entered the bullpen and ran up the stairs.

"Jenny!"

"Leave me alone, Jethro!"

He followed her to her office and caught the door before it slammed.

She turned away from him but he could tell she was crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you care?"

That question was like a slap to the face. He cared about her. She should damn well know that. Biting back an angry retort, he sighed deeply.

"You didn't seem to be happy for DiNozzo and David."

"I am. It just brought back some memories I'd rather not think about, is all."

"What memories?"

"I don't want to talk about it, especially with you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Just drop it, Gibbs!"

_  
_"No, Jennifer! Tell me what it means!"

She was shaking now and he moved to her, seeing that she was staring into the past, her hand on her abdomen.

Realization hit him, along with a sense of dread.

"You had a miscarriage, didn't you?"

Sobbing, she nodded.

"Was the baby mine? Is that why you left?"

She nodded and sobbed harder, her knees giving out.

He caught her and buried his face in her flame red waves shamefully, self condemnation filling him as tears spilled out of his eyes.

_All these years. All these years I thought _I_ was the victim. _

_She went through that all alone?_

_  
_"Jenny, why didn't you tell me? Why?"

She turned around and looked at him with big grey eyes.

"I-I thought you would blame me. I thought you wouldn't want me, anymore."

"So you left."

"I didn't want to but... I thought that was my only option. I'm sorry."

"So am I."

She moved to get away from him but he kissed her hard.

With a low whimper, she surrendered to him.

Cupping her face, he looked at her.

"I love you. I never stopped."

She looked at him disbelievingly but then she smiled.

"I love you, too."

He kissed her again, finally feeling at peace with himself.

"Tell me about your mother."

Tony sighed but began to speak

"She...she was a good woman. Too good for my father, if you ask me. She was black, which explains Alex's looks. She loved photography and was a sketch artist for the police. She used to take us to work with her all the time. She supported my decision to be a cop. By then, my parents had been divorced for a while. He... he hit her. She refused to stop working and he hit her. "

"Bastard."

"Yeah. Mom fucked him up. She was a 3rd degree black belt and deadly with a knife. Not only did the scouts teach me, she did. It took all three of us and five officers to get her off of him. They never charged her. Anyway, she served him with divorce papers right after he got out of surgery. She always did have a flare for drama."

"Like you."

Tony nodded in agreement and scooted closer to her on the stairs, letting her lean on him.

"She died from ovarian cancer about 10 years ago. She fought it hard. She refused to let cancer take her out without a fight. The stubborn gene's from her."

"I'm sorry, Tony."

"It's cool. She's at peace, now. She's not hurting anymore."

"Still. I'm sorry."

He kissed her forehead and she leaned up to kiss his lips.

A knock at the door sounded and he sighed.

"Who could that be?" Ziva asked.

He had an idea of who it was.

He hoped he was wrong.

"Let's find out. I got it, Alex!" he called.

Walking to the door, he paused.

Knowing that a dirt bag normally didn't knock on doors but could, he unholstered his sig.

Ziva unsheathed her knife and gave him a nod.

If it was some psycho, she'd run them through.

He opened the door and to his horror and annoyance, he was looking at his father.

Fatter, greyer, and older but still, it was his father.

"Hi, dad."


	6. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I had to add a little drama.**

**Don't worry, though.**

**He won't be there long.**

**This chapter will contain family tension and TIVA sex.**

**On with the show.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. WILL NEVER BE MINE.**

"So, I hear you're still in the civil servant business, Anthony?"

"Yes. I work for NCIS, now."

"Which is where you met your girlfriend. Isn't that a bit...unprofessional?"

Ziva glared hatefully at the pompous asshole across from them and shook her head.

This man had caused Tony endless amounts of pain over the years.

This man destroyed a beautiful family out his own pettiness and arrogance.

This man deserved to be skinned alive.

Her rage rose, the lioness beginning to pace.

"No, sir. Your son is my partner but we keep any personal matters outside the job. Our bosses are very understanding." Ziva explained with cold civility.

The room was filled with tension and she was barely remaining in control. The lioness snarled, seeking to destroy and protect.

"Why the hell are you here?"

To her surprise, Phil asked the question.

Gone was the kind and jovial man from the kitchen.

In his place was a warrior.

Ziva could see a knife hidden in his hair.

_Wow. If I don't nail this bastard, Phil will._

"I am here to see my...", the man began.

"Bullshit! You weren't interested in seeing us before! Now, what do you want?" Phil cut off brutally.

"Yeah, _grandpa. _Where the hell have you been all these years?" Melinda snapped.

"That's a good question. I remember mom mentioning that you wanted nothing to do with me and Mel. I think it was something about impure blood?" Matt added on, supporting his sister.

Apparently, under the sniping, the siblings were a unified front.

They had each other's sixes when it came right down to it.

"_**Impure blood?**_"

Tony was done.

She knew thoroughly pissed off DiNozzo when she heard it.

Ziva made no move to hold him back as he grabbed the old man by the throat.

"A.J., don't! The bastard's not worth it!" Alex insisted.

Tony let the now fearful looking man go with a disgusted snarl.

"_Who the fuck are you to judge blood purity?_ Phil does right by her and that's what you should care about, you prick!" he roared in his interrogating tone, harsh and demanding truthfulness.

"Don't you remember, Tony? He doesn't care about anyone but himself. He's a parasite, existing off the blood and accomplishments of others. He's like an STD.", Andrew said coolly while barely being held back by Jenna, who looked to be just as enraged.

The old man stood up and Ziva could see the fear in his eyes as they all glared at him.

He needed to save face and fast.

"My family has apparently lost their minds. And you, Anthony, aren't even supposed to be here. I wanted to give you up for adoption, immediately. Actually, I wanted your mother to abort you both. It's easier to manage a fortune with one heir, instead of three.", he spat cruelly.

Horror filled Ziva along with the release of her rage.

Jumping over the table, she tackled him, beating him mercilessly, yelling at him in Hebrew. Someone was trying to pull her off. They succeeded and Ziva looked around, looking for Tony. Apparently, he had gone upstairs, unable to handle the revelation.  
Alex was sobbing, barely held up by her children.  
Andrew came over, breaking the film of red from her vision as he put a hand on her abdomen.

"Think of your child, Ziva. You shouldn't put it in danger for this piece of shit. Go to Tony. He needs you. We will deal with him."

Ziva looked at the battered man pure disgust but calmed down enough to pull away from Phil.

"I've never seen a dirt bag like you. You make terrorists seem like 1st graders with your cruelty. If Tony has gone to do something stupid, I will come back down here and I will kill you. That man is the love of my life and you may have just broken him for good. I hope you're happy." she snarled.

She spat on him and hurried upstairs.

She heard soft sobbing and found him on the 3rd floor landing. Her heart broke at his body language. It screamed defeat and sadness. Her poor love… Coming closer, she dropped to her knees, running her fingers through his hair in the way he liked. He once told her that it soothed him.

He looked up at her with glazed eyes and Ziva immediately opened her arms to him, offering any comfort she could give.

He leaned forward, burying his face in her bosom, holding her tightly.

"Shh... he is not worth your tears. If he can't see what a good man you are, then he can go take a long walk off a short plank."

"Pier, Ziva." he corrected.

"Whatever. You understand what I mean. Don't let him bring you down. You've still got your siblings."

"And you?" he asked softly.

"And me. No one, no matter how cruel, could take the love I have for you away." she confirmed.

He leaned up and kissed her hard.

Ziva could understand his need.

She needed him too.

She needed him to remind her that not all humans were scum.

Pulling away from him, she led him down the hall to their room.

As soon as the door shut, he grabbed her.

Her clothes were torn off and she was shoved quickly onto the bed.

Shedding his clothes, he climbed on top of her, sliding into her as deep as he would go. Ziva opened her legs as wide as she could, welcoming him and encouraging him to move, to make them forget the pain.

The whole thing was frenzied, necessarily so.

She twisted underneath him as the coil tightened and he shouted his release and pain to the ceiling.

Her cry joined his seconds later and he kissed her.

Rolling them, she rested her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat as he slept.

It was going to be okay.

She'd make it okay.


	7. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Damn. I guess I wrote that a little too well because I found myself pissed off at myself for sending our heroes through such hell. Oops. The old bastard will not make another appearance until the 3****rd**** and final part of the trilogy. And he will get his ass kicked, to assure a reviewer.  
Just not by Ziva. She's all pregnant and stuff. Homicidal rage isn't good for the little one. I was thinking Battle of the Dads.  
**

**Speaking of that, I'll be wrapping part one up in another 2 chapters.**

**Part two will begin with yet another late night call.**

**Meanwhile, let's see how the siblings cope with the new revelation.**

**Plus, a plot's afoot.**

**Oh, and crying jags give me migraines, which is where I got the idea for Alex.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. I WISH I COULD AFFORD THEM.  
**

Tony came downstairs, still raw from last night.

Over the years, he had noticed that his father showed preference to Andrew.  
Mom was the one to nurture them because his dad wouldn't.  
He treated him like an accident and Alex like a nuisance.

A memory floated up from deep in his mind, a memory of holding a crying Alex for the bastard had ignored her straight "A+" report card in 10th grade.

_"You know, A.J.? I don't think daddy loves us at all. You think we were a broken condom?"_  
"_I don't know, Alex. I really don't know."_

Now, he did. It was one thing to think something but to know...

It hurt like a son of a bitch.

He heard a sniffle and saw Alex sitting on the couch watching _Magnum P.I._ in a dark pink nightgown.

_  
_She looked broken. Her natural brightness and joy was gone.

Her hair was tangled and tears still slid down her face.

She looked at him with bloodshot grey eyes and she opened her arms, looking for a hug.  
He came over and scooped her up, her 5'7 frame easily lifted, hugging her tightly.

"Hey. Don't cry. You know I hate that."

Most of the fights he had gotten into were because some asshole hurt his big sister.

She was strong but so devastatingly fragile.  
To hurt her was like hurting babies and pregnant ladies in his book.  
They deserved death.

A hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up to see an equally tired looking Andrew.  
To his amusement, they had on the same red flannel pajama pants.

"Hey. You two are twinsies."

He snorted at Alex's croaked observation and said,"I look better."

"Yeah right, dude. Sweet, _Magnum._"

The three of them had gotten into it as kids and watched it every week.  
It was nice to see that some things didn't change.

Setting her down, Tony plopped down on the couch, letting Andrew help make an Alex sandwich

**That**_** sounded wrong.**_

_Not now, brain. Save the pervy stuff for Ziva._

"Man, I hate crying. It gives me a migraine. Fucking bastard." Alex grumbled as she wiped the last of her tears away.

"Well, he'll not be back. Not if he wants to keep his life." Andrew said with a darkly pleased smirk.

"Oh, god. What'd you do man?" Tony groaned.

"Not _me._ Ziva. After King Dickhead said what he said, she jumped over the table and pounded the shit out of him. If I hadn't reminded her of you guys' bundle, she would've beat him to death."

Tony grinned at that.

Ziva was a little firecracker, especially when it came to family.

If the lioness came out in their behalf, that means she considered them family.

_They _will_ be her family.  
_  
His thoughts drifted to the small jewellery box at the bottom of his bag.

Inside was a diamond that would add 10 pounds to her.

He just needed to find a way to give it to her.

On the stairs, Ziva, Phil, and Jenna listened to them quietly, happy that they were relatively okay.

"_We'll have to do something to cheer them up fully. God, I've never seen Alexandria hurting that much before. Not even when she was delivering our babies."_, Phil whispered.  
_  
"I agree. Tony has a way of seeming to be okay but being far from it."_, Ziva replied.

_"So does Andrew. Now, what's an idiot proof way to cheer up a DiNozzo?"_ Jenna wondered out loud.

_"Sex.",_ they said in unison before laughing softly, not wanting to draw their attention away from their show.

The three of them split up, eager to begin their planning.

This would be fun.


	8. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This will start with TIVA back in bed.**

**Tony doesn't know about the stairs meeting so he'll assume that she's been asleep the whole time.**

**During the family gathering itself, Phil and Jenna will make their moves.**

**Basically, this chapter is a blend of backyard BBQ fluff and sex.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. IF IT WAS, IT WOULD HAVE TO BE ON HBO FOR ALL THE SEX THEY'D BE HAVING.  
**

Ziva heard him enter the room and smiled into her pillow.  
She usually wasn't one for morning sneak attacks but this would fun.  
The bed shifted as he climbed back in and kissed her shoulder gently.

With a soft yawn, she "woke up", turning over to straddle him with her naked form. The robe she had been wearing had been put back on the floor before she had gotten back into bed.

She gave him a light kiss and he cupped her bare ass in his large hands.

"Hey. Are your siblings well?"

"Mm-hm. We vegged on the couch for a little while. Now, Andy told me something quite interesting. Something about you unleashing the beast within on my father's face?"

She blushed but showed him her bruised knuckles with pride.  
Even though fighting was not an acceptable activity when one was pregnant, Ziva had to make an exception.  
She was not going to sit idly by and let her family be hurt.  
It was against her nature.

"I couldn't let him get away with hurting all of you." she told him straightforwardly.

He sat them up and began trailing kisses down her sternum, toying with her breasts.

"I think that's sexy."

She could tell. His hardened member was pressing insistently into her thigh.  
She wanted him in her mouth.

Pushing him back, she kissed down his chest to his abdomen and beyond.

"_Ziva... you don't..."_ he began to protest as she massaged his inner thighs.

_  
'Shh... I want to. Hold still and enjoy it. Unless you'd like me to tie you down."_, she cooed.

Before he could reply, she had him deep in her mouth, his thick and long shaft twitching against her throat.

She had never really enjoyed going down on a man before Tony.  
Usually they pulled her hair too hard or nearly suffocated her with their eagerness.

Most of all, their attitude pissed her off.  
They expected her to, like it was their right, forcing her to bite them hard.

He was different. For one thing, she practically had to beg him to let her.  
For another, he had impressive self control.  
He barely moved and his moans were soft until right before he finished.  
Ziva enjoyed making him shatter.  
To have him in the palm of her hand (literally) was an incredible turn on.

And he liked it when she bit him.

She suckled on him with practiced ease, moving her tongue in the way she knew drove him crazy. His hand pushed her hair aside, allowing her to see him in his pleasure.

His eyes were that deep forest green and his teeth were bared.  
His entire body was trembling and flushed.  
His musk filled her nostrils, making her squirm with need.  
He was pure male and that awakened her inner cave woman.

She wanted to be submissive to him.

When her fingers found his balls, he growled.  
Remembering something she had read in a magazine, her thumb found the flesh right between his member and opening, gently caressing it.  
A scream escaped him and she smiled around his throbbing cock.  
Apparently, his male G-spot was just as sensitive as hers. His strong thighs began to tremble and he began to pant for air.

"_Ziva...Ziva...I'm...I'm...going...to..."_ he warned, trying to get her to stop before he exploded.

She didn't stop. In fact, she met his gaze head on and began to hum around his member, the vibrations sending wave after wave of bliss through him until…  
A groaning cry escaped him as he came into her mouth.

Ziva drank deeply and licked her lips at his sweet/salty taste.

Leaving him trembling and moaning on the mattress, she got out of bed, in the mood for a soak in the tub.

He needed to recover for later.

_**////////////**_

The backyard was packed.

A bunch of teachers from Alex's school and people from the precinct came out for the BBQ/block party.

Phil was at the grill, watching his wife kick ass during a tackle football game.

She had on an Ohio State jersey and jeans.

As usual, her feet were bare.

_Honestly, if it weren't against society's norms, she'd be barefoot all the time._, he mused affectionately.

_  
_He laughed as she got into a screaming match with Andrew, who was the captain of the other team. She had a mouth on her like a drunken sailor.

Tony looked at her with shock, apparently surprised at the phrases she could string together.

_  
"Do you kiss your husband with that mouth?!"_

"_He likes my mouth in more ways than one!"_

"_Al-ex!"_

"_A.J.! Come on, your turn to be QB!"  
_

Her tomboy ways were what hooked him all those years ago.  
He could remember it like it was yesterday.  
Tony had brought her to the gym, calling him over to meet his sister.

_  
__**~*~**  
With a sigh, he stood up from his stretching and walked over.  
When he looked up from putting his shoes back on, his heart skipped a beat._

_He was looking at the most gorgeous woman he had seen in his days.  
She had on grass stained sweats and a skin tight AC/DC shirt.  
She was unlike all the other American women he had seen.  
She was natural...unrefined...irresistible...  
She was holding a football and she looked at him with beautiful silver eyes._

_He nearly swallowed his tongue but he managed to smile at her._

"_Hi. I'm Phil Campbell."_

_She blushed pink but smiled back._

"_Alexandria DiNozzo."  
_

_**~*~**_

_  
_Ever since then, he was deeply in love with her.

He turned his attention back to the present and Alex, watching her play.

She nailed a man about 6'2 and made an impressive touchdown catch, hitting the ground with a thud. Coming up, he could see her pink bra strap and she looked right at him.

She lowered it and he bit his lip at the challenge in her eyes.

"_Come get me.", _she mouthed.

He wanted her now.

Letting Jenna take over at the grill, he came down and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder.

She squealed and laughed.

"I'll be back in a few, you guys!"

"Wash your hands before you come back!" Andrew called, causing laughter amongst the guests.

Phil got them inside and backed her into the pantry, slamming the door.

"Phil... here?! Someone could walk in!" she protested.

"Don't care. Take off your pants." he gritted out.

If he didn't have her soon, he'd explode.

She sighed with mock chagrin but quickly shucked off her jeans.

She had on no panties.

He gave her a questioning look and she smiled impishly.

"I know that watching me in action makes you hot. Easy access.", she cooed.

He growled and pushed down his shorts enough to penetrate her.

With her breathless squeak, he set a punishing pace, demanding her submission. His hands were braced on her hips and his nails dug into her flesh, leaving his mark on the supple skin.

She moaned and held on to him like a drowning woman to a life preserver, letting him have her.

This woman drove him absolutely insane.

She was unpredictable.

She was borderline manic.

And...She...belonged...to ..._**him!**_

Her head went back and she whimpered out her release, convulsing in his arms.

He growled and forcefully filled her, letting himself loose.

She kissed him and he let her, twining his tongue with hers.

Reluctantly, they separated, putting their clothes back in place.

"Now, can I go back out there without you mounting me?"

He smirked and nodded.

"Yes. I'll mount you later, though."

"Can't wait."

As she moved to leave, he couldn't resist slapping her on the ass.

She jumped but shook it slightly before leaving.

Phil came behind her, visions of what he'd do to her later in his mind.

_**/////////////  
**_

Jenna found him standing in the attic, watching the sunset.

Soon, the sky would light up with leftover fireworks, ending the DiNozzo Family Reunion with a bang.

She licked her lips at how edible he looked.

His hair stood in every direction and his blue button down was open, showing his lightly furred chest. The black jeans he wore hugged his ass and she shivered with need without him even looking at her.

There was something about the DiNozzos that just screamed sex.

Maybe they had some sort of pheromone mutation.

Or maybe, they just were so good in life, it was an aphrodisiac.

Either way, Jenna was hooked.

Coming up behind him, she hugged him, sure to press every curve she had against him.

He stiffened but hissed out a breath as she stoked his hipbones.

Turning around, he grabbed her, grinding his arousal into her abdomen.

"I know what you want. I can smell it on you.", he growled.

DiNozzos also had extraordinary hearing and scent.

He could hear the hitch in her breath and smell her musk.

"Please.", she begged while unzipping his jeans.

He picked her up and slammed her into a wall, pushing up the hem of her red sundress.

He tore off her white panties and slid into her waiting core.

Jenna screamed as he pounded her, sending boxes to the floor.

He held her by the back of her head, kissing her fiercely to muffle her.

His tongue thrust into her mouth, claiming it.

He was on a runaway train.

All she could do was hang on for dear life.

Jenna felt him expand inside her and stiffen.

He threw his head back and roared his release, sending her over the edge.

Their cries echoed in the large space and Jenna quivered as he held her. His fevered gaze slowly returned to normal and she whimpered as he pressed tender kisses to her jaw.

"You okay, baby?"

She nodded and sighed contently as he withdrew.

He helped her straighten herself out and he chuckled as he fixed his pants.

"You know, I think there was something in everyone's food last night.  
Tony told me that Ziva jumped him first thing in the morning.

Phil dragged Alex off to do unspeakable things earlier which is something I'd really prefer not think about. I mean, that's just …ew…"

Jenna rolled her eyes at his immaturity.

"...And you and I just brought sexy back in the attic."

She laughed and kissed the tip of his nose.

He really was a goofball, sometimes.

"I don't know. I guess you DiNozzos are just too irresistible for us mere mortals."

"Maybe. Come on. Let's go blow some stuff up."

_No matter how advanced and intelligent humans become, there's always going to be that little crazy voice in the back of our minds that says "ME MAKE SOMETHING GO __**BOOM!**__"_

Smiling, Jenna followed her husband to the backyard, eager to get her hands on a Roman candle.


	9. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Now that everyone's been sated (at least for now), it's time to wrap up Part One.**

**And Tony has found a way to give her the ring.**

**  
I had a dream like it and it seemed like it would just completely fit with TIVA.  
Hope y'all like it.  
On with the show.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. IF IT WAS I WOULD FIND A WAY FOR THE ELECTION DAY COVERAGE TO END BEFORE THE TIME SLOT.  
**

She was napping on his lap, looking so childlike and beautiful.

Tony stifled a laugh as Mel chased her brother with a lit sparkler and watched the show.

The fireworks were more Andrew and Alex's thing.

He used to watch them with his mom.

Andromeda Williams-DiNozzo had been the true parent to all of them.

His father was always working or just didn't care.

She started the reunion and every year, there were fireworks in her honor.

He remembered how she described the show they put on every year.

"_It's art, Anthony. Every year, my whole family's painting the sky with fire."_

His mom always did have a way with words._  
_

She would've loved Ziva.

She would've insisted on him marrying her on the spot.

Checking that his girl was still sleeping, Tony took the ring out of his front pocket.

Finding her ring finger, he slid it on gently.

He'd let her decide to leave it on or not.

_**////////////**_

After a loud boom, Ziva lurched awake.

After the death of her sister, loud explosions always caused dread within her.

Looking around, she worried that someone was hurt.

Then she heard raucous laughter and applause.

Sitting up, she saw Tony taking a bow and smiled.

He was such a ham.

Reaching for her shoes to join him, she saw a glint of gold on her finger.

Stopping, she brought her left hand up to the light to inspect it.

On her ring finger was a gold band with a large white diamond on it.

Looking closer, she saw that it was shaped like the Star of David.

Her jaw dropped.

"You can keep it on if you want."

Looking up, she saw a nervous Tony and she stood up.

Climbing down the stairs, she noted that he looked like he knew she was going to strike him.

She cupped his face and kissed him deeply, tears running down her face.

"I'll keep it on. I'll keep it on for the rest of my life."

He smiled and hugged her, spinning her around.

Ziva laughed and absorbed the cheers of his family.

_Their_ family.

They were going to get married.

**End of Part One.**


	10. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Okay, time for Ziva's family.**

**I mentioned earlier that this installment has two parts.**

**I tried to make it like a novel.**

**  
Anyway, they've been back from Baltimore for 4 months, making Ziva 5 months along. She's already starting to show and the cravings have come full force.**

**Don't worry, they're normal… sort of.**

**They also live together in a modest home.**

**Gibbs and Jenny are now together and Tim is thinking of proposing to Abby.**

**Now for the late night call.**

"**Chop Hock and Deli" is from my dad. When he worked at a pizza store during college, people used to call **_**way**_** after closing. The employees would make up phony names before telling the hapless and hungry caller that they were closed.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. I WISH IT WAS. IT WOULD BE SWEET.**

**  
**Their land based phone rang and her eyes snapped open, breaking her out of a deep sleep.

Tony moaned quietly and she heard him answer blearily in a bad Chinese accent in the hallway as she came out in her grey nightgown.

"Chop Hock and Deli? This Chao. You want our special? Fried rice and discount for gold chains. Only $9.99."

Biting back a laugh, she took the phone from him, swatting him on his bare back as he walked back to the bedroom.

"Please ignore my idiot. Shalom?"

"_Ziva?"_

Hearing her father's voice, she sat down, slower because of her growing baby bump.

"Hello, aba_. _I apologize for Anthony. He's stupid when he's half asleep… or fully awake, for that matter."

A pillow slammed into her and she laughed at Tony's offended look.

It had less of an effect when he had Einstein hair and drool on his chin.

Her father's deep laugh made her smile.

"I am glad you have finally embraced your feelings for Agent DiNozzo. How are you, sweetheart?"

"I am well. And I have something to tell you and Aunt Nettie."

_  
"Convenient. She is in town and demanding to see her wayward niece."_

"I am not wayward!"

"You so are." Tony said with a shit eating grin as he came out again.

She covered the speaker with her hand and glared at him.

He was pulling on his blue robe, heading for the kitchen.

He just grinned like a baboon before laughing his hairy little ass off as he walked past.

"This is amusing to you, yes?!" she called.

"Hell, yes! Payback's a mother!" he replied, referring to her behavior when Alex first called.

"Make yourself useful and go get me some string cheese… and pickles!"

"Yes, mistress!" he quipped as he disappeared from view.

Grumbling quietly in Hebrew, she turned her attention back to the phone.

"Aba, are you still there?"

"_Yes."_

"Tony and I are free this Saturday. You could over for dinner."

"_Excellent. What is it that you wish to tell me?"_

She hesitated and then let out a small laugh.

"Well, it's better if I tell you in person."

"_That bad?"  
_  
Her hand stole to her belly and she smiled as she felt the babies move.

She was indeed pregnant with twins.

The ultrasound pictures had their bulletin board at NCIS.

"Quite the opposite, actually."

"_I am looking forward to it. Goodbye, Ziva."_

She hung up and accepted the bowl from Tony as he sat next to her.

"So, we're having dinner guests?"

"Yes. He knows we're together but not of the babies."

"He's not going to castrate me for knocking you up, is he?"

"If you weren't intending to marry me then the answer would be yes.  
But he likes you and you'll soon be family so he'll probably just severely injure you."

He sighed and hugged her, willing to take one for the team.

A thought dawned on her and she laughed.

"What?"

"My aunt is likely to ask if you're circumcised."

He looked horrified but then mischievous.

"Then I'll just show it to her."

"Pervert.", she accused lightly.

"You like it."

Shame was that she did.

Rather than admit it, she kissed him gently.


	11. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Evening, everyone. Here's another chapter.  
I'm bringing in a McAbby storyline and a little bit of pregnancy fluff.  
The dinner will be soon.  
I just need to work out a few kinks in my drafting.**

**Damned writer's block.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. I CAN'T AFFORD IT.**

**  
**"What do you think?"

"I love you, man but not like that."

"It's for Abby!"

"Oh. Then, it's great."

Rolling his eyes at his friend's density, Timothy McGee pocketed the ring.

It was perfect for his Gothic angel but he needed to find a way to give it to her.

After nearly two years, he knew that she was the one for him.  
He wanted to be with her until he was old, grey, and couldn't digest corn anymore.

However, he was at a loss for proposal ideas.

"Tony, how'd you propose to Ziva?"

If Tony could get someone to marry him, then _anyone_ could get hitched.

He looked sheepish and Ziva began to giggle lightly from her desk.

"Quiet, crazy pregnant ninja! I didn't, Probie. I couldn't really think of a way to ask her without it being corny so I just put it on her while she was sleeping. Kind of pathetic, really." he explained sheepishly.

Ziva stood up and step/waddled over, hugging Tony.

"It was _not_ pathetic. Much. I accepted because it was sweet, in a lame kind of way, and it was in character. And it _was_ romantic. All the fireworks and stuff." she said with a dreamy smile.

Tony kissed her on the forehead.

Sensing an impending make out, Tim needed to bring them back out their bubble.

Their "TIVA aura", as Abby put it.

"So, you liked it when he was himself about it?" he asked her.

"Exactly. Tim, don't overcomplicate matters. Abby fell for you as you are. I'm not saying you don't have to be romantic but don't go crazy." she advised kindly.

"Just do something simple but with an impact. Something she'll never forget." Tony added on.

"You could put it someplace where she'd definitely find it and then ask her."

"What? You want him to put it in a Caf Pow!?"

That could work. Ignoring their bickering, he sat at his desk.

Now that he had an idea, he needed a plan of action.

_**///////////**_

"_Stop looking at my ass, Tony!"_

"_You say that a lot, you know."_

"_Because you are always looking at it! Especially when I'm in one of these stupid hospital gowns!"_

"_Shut up and get in the room."  
_

Dr. Elizabeth Fox-Erickson bit back a laugh as her favorite couple came out the changing area.

They really were fun to work with.

Currently, Ziva was fussing with the backless gown and Tony was barely suppressing his mirth.

"Why don't you just let it be, Zee-Vah? Your panties are clean…and orange with little white daisies on them."

"Shut _**up**_, Tony!" she snarled, getting on the table.

"And how are you two today?"

"Fine.", they chorused, smiling pleasantly.

Chuckling at their antics, she went through the customary check up stuff.  
Ziva was thriving and the babies seemed to be just fine.

As Elizabeth prepped the ultrasound machine, she watched them together.

It was like watching her youth with her Daniel.  
Even after 40 years of marriage (and 5 kids), he was flirty and silly, just like Anthony.  
It was nice to see a couple like them in these days of debauchery.

"All right, now. Let's see your babies, shall we? Have you decided on knowing the genders?"

"Ziva has decided that we want to know."

That made her laugh.

_The poor boy is whipped… as he should be.  
_

" It is for practical purposes, Tony! We still have to get all the stuff for the nursery! How would you like to explain to your son about his baby pictures with him in a dress? Like father, like son, eh?"

"Andrew did that! I was only 2! I didn't know better!" he said defensively.

"You looked so adorable." she cooed.

"You know, you still need me to take you home."

"Leave me here and I'll deep fry your balls."

On that loving note, she applied the gel and wand.

Immediately, the rapid and loud heartbeat of the babies filled the room.

Both parents were awestruck and she smiled.

"Okay. I see a girl...and a boy. Oh, he's shy."

"He's a DiNozzo man. He has no reason to be shy." Tony said with pride.

"Too true. I hope he doesn't inherit your habit of walking around naked." Ziva mused.

"You didn't complain last night."

"I couldn't. My mouth was full."

Shaking her head, Elizabeth began to print out copies of the ultrasound.

Although, these two were crazier than the cow that jumped over the moon, she knew that they'd be good parents.

There was so much love between them, it would be impossible for them not to be.


	12. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I've been neglecting the JIBBS element I put in. That's not cool. So, before I go back to another simple but major pregnancy crisis, I'll give them some attention. The dinner should be in the next couple of chapters as will the McAbby proposal.**

**The scene hit me while I was languishing in yet another migraine.**

**I guess they're good for banishing writer's block.**

**Go figure.**

**On with the show.**

**  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE. I'M SAVING MONEY FOR IT THOUGH.  
**

She found him working on his boat, just like she suspected when she woke up alone in their bed.

She could hear ZNN on the small TV and she saw him climb out from under it.

He seemed to be painting it. Most of the construction was done.

"Wow. You might actually finish this one."

"Here's hoping. Come here."

Jenny quickly descended the stairs and smiled at his appearance.

He had on a pair of sweats with the marine logo on them and an NCIS t-shirt.

His silver hair was slowly growing out, now reaching his ears.

Clearly visible on his neck was a dark red love bite.

The smile took on a feral edge as she remembered his cries as she marked him.  
He really did like it when she did that to him.  
Among other things...

_Down girl. Let him rest for a while,_ she chided herself._ Focus on something else._

"Have you named her, yet?"

"Yeah. Take a look."

In his calligraphic script on the bow was "Jenny", referencing her favorite movie.

"You remembered." she said with a tender smile.

"Of course I did. You dragged me to see _**Forrest Gump**_ at least ten times.", he grumbled.

"You love that movie just as much as I do, Jethro.", she said with a knowing smile.

She still remembered him "having something in his eye" a few times through the film.

He rolled his eyes and came up behind her, kissing the nape of her neck.  
Electricity surged through her and she shivered.  
His touch was so powerful.

She could feel his smirk as he lightly bit down on the skin, sending tiny explosions down her spine.

He had a reason to be smug.  
He barely had to touch her before she was ready for him.

It had always been like that.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was an intense and passionate man.

When he put his attention on you, you couldn't help but respond.

Jenny had been goo in his hands ever since their first kiss.

He lifted her and set her on a clear table, his hands finding her breasts under her top as he took her mouth with his.

Apparently, his boat would be finished later.

_**////////////  
**_

He heard an explicit Hebrew oath from the bedroom and he whistled lowly.

"Jeez, Zee-Vah! I hope you don't intend to kiss our babies with that mouth!" he called.

"I knew that teaching you Hebrew would come back to bite me in the ass." she grumbled as she came in.

All she had on was an oversized Ohio State hoodie and an adorable pout.

Pausing his movie, he pulled her down to his lap.

"Okay, sweet cheeks. What's wrong?"

"None of my clothes fit, anymore! Not even my underwear!" she told him with a deeper pout.

"_Really?_" he questioned with a lecherous grin, sliding a hand down to cop a feel.

She swatted his hand and rolled her eyes.

"I knew_ you'd_ like it but I can't exactly work like this even though this sweater _is_ quite comfortable."

He laughed lightly at her enthusiasm and kissed her before put her on the couch next to him.

"Well, now you have a good reason to steal my clothes. Maybe you and Abby can go shopping later."

"Okay. What are you watching?"

"_**Young Frankenstein**__."_

"Mel Brooks. He's nuts but I like him."

Chuckling, he turned the movie back on and held her tightly.

She was a fun and happy pregnant woman.

Sure, she could have some intense mood swings but all in all, she was mellow.

Her craving was string cheese so he always kept some on hand.

Basically, the only difference between preggers Ziva and normal Ziva was that she was more affectionate physically.  
She was always touching him and curling against him like a cat.

He didn't mind it at all.

A light laugh escaped her during the "roll on the hay" scene and he smiled.

She really was a good woman.


	13. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Okay, here's the McAbby proposal, which will lead to sex. The dinner will be in the next chapter. It will go **_**way**_** better than the one with the old bastard, I promise.**

**I'm going to base Aunt Nettie off of my Spanish instructor.  
She's a little old Jewish lady who loves cooking and her family.**

**It should work.**

**I hope it will work.**

**On with the show.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. THE RING DESIGN WAS OFF THE TOP OF MY HEAD, THOUGH.**

**  
**"Hey.", she greeted as she came in.

"Hey. How was shopping with Ziva?"

"It rocked! I never realized how funny she was until today! She told me about making a piñata out of a guy in Israel and Tony's baby pictures!" she gushed as she removed her shoes.

"Really? Any interesting ones?"

"His big brother put him in a dress and makeup."

Tim snorted water out of his nose before laughing at the images in his head.  
Tony in a dress? He made a note to ask Ziva if she had a copy of that.

"That happened to me too, only with a slurpie. It burned like hell."

"It's cold. Why would it burn?" he wondered out loud.

"Good question."

Turning his attention back to his typewriter, he listened to her get some Caf Pow! out the pitcher in the fridge.

"Ew! Why is there a spider in this...oh, my god..."

The ring was quite different from your usual engagement ring.  
He had gotten it designed like his favorite tattoo on her body, the spider web on her neck. On a platinum band, an onyx and emerald spider rested on a white diamond spider web.

Turning around in his seat and standing, he saw her shaking like a leaf.

Her light blue eyes were wide and unseeing.

_I hope she's not going into shock._, he thought worriedly.  
**  
**_**That would suck. I mean, putting the love of your life into a vegetative state isn't exactly romantic.**_, his brain supplied unhelpfully.

_You know, brain, if you don't have anything constructive to offer then you should really just shut the fuck up. Or go play in traffic._

"Abby?" he called gently.

"Huh?" she replied shakily.

"Are you okay?"

She blinked and then swallowed a little bit.

"I-I think so. Timmy, is this your way of asking me to be your denture finder? You know, when you're like 80 something and you can't find your teeth..."

"If anything, I'd be asking you if you'd seen my glasses. People in my family keep their teeth and hair. It's the vision that gets shot to hell. That and the heart."

She smiled and came over to him.

Giving him the ring, she looked at him expectantly.

"Do it right, Elf Lord."

Only she could turn that into an endearment.  
Chuckling at her spunk, he got down on one knee.  
He wanted to be honest but make her laugh.

"Abby, I love you. You came into my life and made it better. I know this is going to sound cheesy as hell but before I met you, there was a hole in my heart. An Abby shaped hole..."

He held his chest dramatically and she cracked up.

"Tim, just ask, already!" she chided.

"You told me to do it right."

"Yeah but not _**that **_right! You sound like a character from one of those sappy Lifetime movies."

"Fine. Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Now get up here and kiss me."

He put the ring on her finger and got up, kissing her fiercely. She purred and wrapped her arms around him. He wanted her, now. Walking them backwards to their bedroom, he laid her down in the coffin, climbing in on top of her.

It was kind of like a bed. It used to disturb him greatly to look at it but now, he couldn't really sleep unless he was in a coffin. She closed the vented lid and grabbed him, tearing his shirt in half. He retaliated by hiking her skirt up and plunging two fingers into her sopping core.

She cried out as he stimulated her with knowing and gentle fingers. She was as familiar to him as the innards of a hard drive. Finding all of her spots, he wrenched cries from her that made his blood boil. The fact that he could make her so abandoned and wanton filled him with testosterone laced pride.

Soon, her cries became a piercing shriek and she convulsed underneath him, sobbing his name as her orgasm seized her. His fingers flooded with burning creams and he twisted them in a come hither gesture. She shattered again, her walls jerking harder and faster.  
He kissed her deeply, plunging his tongue to same rhythm of his fingers.

When she went limp beneath him, he withdrew his fingers, offering them to her.  
She sucked them clean and he took the opportunity to strip them both naked.  
Waiting for her to recover, he lightly stroked her sides.

When her hot little hand found his throbbing member, he moaned deeply.

She giggled and sat up with him, aggressively taking his lips.

He'd get to kiss her like this for the rest of his life.  
Abby slid down onto him and she clinged to him, burying her face in his shoulder.  
He groaned as her familiar heat engulfed him, sending electricity through him.  
With a light touch, he traced the cross on her back, delighting in her shivers.  
His hand went to the skull and crossbones clip in her hair, loosening it so the strawberry scented locks fell into his face.

Feeling her near virginal tightness yield to him, he gripped their hips and found their rhythm. Her teeth sank into his shoulder, muffling her desperate screams. She had a tendency to be very loud during actual intercourse, which he loved.  
Their neighbors didn't. The crotchety old lady next door had been a complete nuisance.

She had called the cops numerous times.  
The only reason she stopped was because Abby threatened to break the necks of her many cats, burn their corpses and drink their blood. Seeing as she already thought Abby was a devil worshiping psychopath, she backed off.  
Ever since, all they got were baleful looks and occasional innuendo from the drunken college boy upstairs.

She stiffened and shuddered hard, not making a sound.

"Abby?"

She gasped and let out a long sultry moan.  
In her eyes, he could see that she was coming.  
Her walls fluttered around him, coaxing his seed out in streams.  
He groaned her name and laid them flat, marveling at how beautiful she looked.

She really did look like an angel.

Coming down, he pulled the bunched blanket over them and held her.  
With a low moan, she went limp again, this time looking worn out and thoroughly loved.  
Her body was still twitching with aftershocks.

"Are you okay?"

"God, yes." she growled. "I've never come that hard before. It was like a full body orgasm."

He blushed and she gave him a weak hug, nearly asleep.

"I love you, Timmy. I can't wait to be Mrs. Elf Lord."

"I love you, too."

After he was sure she was asleep, he pressed the button he had installed, turning all the lights out.

Burying his face in her neck, he drifted into a deep sated sleep.


	14. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Good morning everyone.**

**I just had a hell of a conversation with my mom and I'm kind of raw.  
See, I've been pissed off for at least 7 years, feeling sort of like a trapped rat, feeling like my parents didn't give a flying fuck about me. I live with a lot of people, many of them under the age of 10 and I want out. Badly. Unfortunately, I'm in no position to leave and stay gone,hence the trapped rat thing. My mother introduced a new point of view to me and I'm reeling.**

**Since I'm now up at an unholy hour for a weekend, I figured I could finally write up the dinner scene.**

**It will clear my head.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. I DON'T HAVE THE PATIENCE TO COME UP WITH SOMETHING AS AWESOME AS NCIS.  
**

She came out in a beautiful black kimono with pink roses on it and spun around for him.

"Abby found it for me. What do you think?"

"I think I want to take it off and pin you to the mattress. You look hot as hell."

Ziva blushed but gave him a smile.

Even though she wasn't vain, it was nice to hear that Tony still found her desirable.

The pregnancy weight was coming on now and she had found some stretch marks on her thighs.  
Knowing that soon she wouldn't be able to see her feet was disconcerting.

Still, it was worth the discomfort.

Her children were worth much more than being a size 6.

"Down boy." she teased.

He growled and buried his face in her neck, kissing her pulse point.

"Heel. Are they on their way?"

"Yeah. Your dad called and said that they were about 10 minutes away."

She nodded and sat down, her back hurting.

He really looked good.

A navy blue sweater and black jeans made him look relaxed but formal.

He came over and put an arm around her.

"It's going to be fine."

"I know. I know that it's just that..."

"...you don't want a repeat of the last family dinner."

She nodded and thought back to her ill fated encounter with Tony's father.  
He had come in and sat down like he owned the place and had eyed her with disdain.

To her disgust, he had also eyed her with lust.

Eyes so much like Tony's had raked her over, making her feel dirty.  
Fortunately, he had not tried to touch her.  
He just nitpicked about everything, leading to the blow up.

"Well, your dad doesn't seem to be a heartless bastard."

"He's not. I just really want him to like you. After all, I'm the only child he has left and I don't wish to alienate him."

"I thought you had a brother."

She sighed. She had been dreading this conversation for a while.

However, if they were to be married, it had to come out.

_Please understand, Tony. Don't push me away.  
_

"I did. I had to kill him."

"Why?"

It comforted her that he didn't sound appalled.

He was curious and sad for her.

"He was going to kill Gibbs."

Immediately, he stiffened, making the connection.

"Ari was your brother?"

"Yes."

She didn't want to look at him.

Surely he was disgusted with her.

After a moment, he sighed and kissed her on her brow.

"Well, that doesn't change my opinion of you. I love you and you're not him.  
I just wish you had told me a little earlier." he finally said, sending waves of relief and sadness through her.

"I didn't know how. How do you tell your best friend that your brother murdered the woman he loved? Nobody else knows but Gibbs and I would prefer it that way."

"You know I'll keep quiet."

Grateful, she kissed him and a knock at the door sounded.

"I'll get it."

She stood with a little leverage from his arm and went to the door, opening it.

Her aunt grinned and hugged her as she came in.

"Shalom, honey."

After her mother passed away, her sister had taken it upon herself to make sure her brother in law did right by them. Eli David was a good man but sometimes, he became so driven, his children fell by the wayside.

Nettie made sure that they were clean, educated, and happy.  
She was the rock of the family, especially after Tali's murder.  
Also, she had been the only one to support her decision to work for MOSSAD, overruling Ari and her father.

**_~*~_**

"_This girl is as strong as the two of you combined. She has the backbone for it. Besides, her mind is made up and if she's anything like Ava, it won't be unmade.", she had told them firmly, stopping them from yelling at her any longer.  
~*~_

She looked like her, only around 30 years older and 2 inches shorter, putting her at 5'6.  
Her hair was pure white and she had light wrinkles around her eyes.

As usual, she had on a simple floral print dress and black flats.  
In her hands was a casserole dish of potato pancakes, her specialty.

"Hello, auntie. Where is dad?"

"Parking the car. I swear, he drives like he has to pee."

"So, that's where you get it from." Tony quipped.

"Shut it and come here. Auntie, this is Anthony DiNozzo.", Ziva introduced.

"Ah. You are the man that has stolen Zivalah's heart, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Don't call me, ma'am. It makes me sound old. Nettie will be fine. Are you circumcised?"

"Yeah. Want to see?"

Her aunt smiled, pleased to have a verbal sparring partner.

"Perhaps later. It's been a while since I've been in the presence of a strapping young man such as yourself. I could use some excitement."

Ziva chuckled at that and turned to see her father come in.

At the age of 65, he barely looked a day over 40.

He was 6'3 and well muscled.

His black hair was shot through with silver and he looked severe in his usual suit and tie.

Then, he smiled, opening his arms.

Ziva ran over and hugged him tightly. He picked her up easily and she smiled.

"My sweet girl. It's good to see you."

"I've missed you, aba."

Eli stepped away and he shook Tony's hand.

"Young man, you do realize what a precious gem you've found, don't you?"

"Yeah. I still don't know what she wants with me. She's too good for me."

"You are not. Aba, Tony and I have to tell you something."

"You are with child.", Eli said bluntly.

Ziva just looked at him, shocked dumb.  
Tony stepped back from him, using the kitchen counter as cover.

"Oh, don't look so surprised, Ziva. Your mother used to glow like that when she was pregnant. And judging by that rock on your hand, you are also engaged.", he explained with a half smile.

"And it's wonderful! I was so afraid you'd be a spinster!" Nettie added happily as she heated up the food they had cooked.

Tony's laughter broke through her shock and she smiled sheepishly before getting the ultrasound pictures from the nearby photo album.

"And that's why you lead MOSSAD. Tony, come out from behind the counter. He won't hurt you. Right?" she asked her father.

"I will only hurt him if he hurts you. A boy and a girl, yes?" Eli replied, entranced by the sight of his grandchildren.

"Yes, aba. "

"Dinner is ready." Nettie informed them.

As her family settled into conversation with Tony, she smiled, enjoying the sight of the sides of her life combining. No longer did she have to worry about keeping them separate. Tony accepted her fully.

She finally had peace in her life.


	15. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Well, here's the last chapter.**

**The final part of the trilogy will be called **_**Love and TIVA- Keeping It Together.**_ **Both weddings will be in there, along with the families.**

**Also, the babies will be there because I'm about to make them born, now.**

**This takes place 4 months after the dinner.**

**I couldn't help but put Jeanne in.  
I feel kind of sorry for her.  
But not much. Bitch.**

**Thank you all for reading and I hope y'all will enjoy the next part.  
Much love, CMW2.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE, EXCEPT FOR THE TWINS.**

**  
**She gasped and dropped her mug of tea, her hands immediately going to her abdomen.

Tony came to her immediately and she gripped his arm, breathing raggedly through her teeth.

"Ziva?"

"I'm ..."

Another wave of pain slammed into her and her knees gave out.  
He caught her and scooped her up easily, supporting her.

"Don't you dare say you're fine, Ziva."

"It's probably false labor again. Put me down."

"Hell, no. You're in real labor." he refused with narrowed celery eyes.

"I am..."

Her retort was cut off by a stronger contraction and she felt fluid running out of her.  
Her water was broken. She looked at the growing puddle on the floor (and Tony) with wide sepia eyes.

"You were saying?"

"Shut up and get me to the hospital."

_**////////////**_

He burned rubber down the street, listening to Ziva's screams of pain.

He had grabbed her and bolted outside, thankful for his foresight to put her bag in the car before all hell broke loose.

He did it right after they got back from Baltimore.

_**~*~**_

"_Tony, is that really necessary?"_

"_You'll thank me for it later."  
**~*~**_

"How far apart are they?"

"About 10 min..._**Ow!**__"_

_  
_Knowing he'd attract the attention of the police and not giving a shit, he took a page of Ziva's driving manual, weaving between cars.

Sure enough, a siren blared behind them.  
Ziva glared at him with crazed eyes.

"I...am not...giving birth...in the ...fucking...police...station...!"

"You won't have to, Zee-Vah. Just breathe."

"Don't tell me what to do! This is your stupid cock's fault I'm like this!"

He sighed and gritted his teeth, trying not explode at her.

_She's in pain. And it __**is**__ 50% my fault._, he reminded himself.

"Look, woman. You're the one that had to get all frisky in that broom closet. I just went along with it. Now, breathe and let me drive." he said icily as he screeched around a corner.

She looked at him and then nodded.

"I'm...sorry. It just...hurts..._**ungh!**_"

"I know, baby. We'll be there soon."

He pulled up to the ER entrance and ran out, getting a wheelchair.

The officer came out and Tony cut him off before he could talk, putting a crying Ziva in the chair.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm under arrest for evading law enforcement! I know! But can you wait until after my fiancée gives birth?!" he snarled.

She screamed and the officer paled.

He barely looked a day over 20.

_If this punk tries to cuff me, I'll fucking kill him._

_  
_"Sure, man. Do you need me to call someone?"

"Call Gibbs at NCIS! Tell him that Ziva's in labor!" he called as he ran them inside.

"What's NCIS?!" the hapless rookie called.

"Look it up, fucker!"

_**////////////**_

Ziva was in a bed, feeling terrified but excited.

Hopefully, she'd be holding her babies by this time tomorrow.  
A contraction hit her and she groaned softly.

The epidural didn't do much of anything and she was only 5 centimeters dilated.

Tony came in and she gave him a weak smile as he sat next to her.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"You're delivering our babies. You get a free pass."

She chuckled and gasped as another contraction sent pain through her.  
His hand found hers and she squeezed it, breathing deeply.  
Her eyes opened and met his.

"You good?"

"For now. Did you call everyone?"

"Yeah. Your dad and aunt are here and Alex said that they'd be down within 2 hours. The waiting room is packed with NCIS people."

"Let me guess. They're betting on when these two varmints will make their appearance."

He laughed and nodded.

"Tell Abby I want half the money."

"Okay. Do you need anything?"

"Morphine."

"Ziva..."

"All right. Could you go get me some ice chips?"

He kissed her brow and got up.

"I'll be right back."

"I'll be right here."

_**//////////////  
**_

She had heard the gossip.

There was going to be an NCIS baby for the first time in 5 years.

Anthony DiNardo...DiNozzo's baby.

Jeanne Benoit sighed and took another drag of her cigarette.

It had been over a year since he broke her heart and she was not doing well.

Therapy and one night stands were basically her entire existence.

Her friends constantly set her up with men but none of them could compare to him.

She had fallen in love with him and he was thriving without her.

Not even her murder accusation had kept him down.

Lisa...Ziva David had him and they were going to get married.

She fought the urge to scream or jump off the roof she was on.

Why was it that every time she found a man they always left her for another woman?

What was so wrong with her that they couldn't stay?

Putting out her cigarette, she came back inside the hospital from the roof, trying not to cry.

She got into the corridor and he was right there near the nurse's station.

He was as handsome as ever and he was nearly turning flips in his excitement.

He was talking to a Goth chick and he laughed at something she said.

Her heart broke all over again.

She was just an assignment gone too far to him, a mistake he had made in the past.

Had he ever loved her?

Had he been with Ziva while he was with her?

_He probably wished he was._, she figured with a sad sigh.

He saw her and he looked surprised.

His friend turned looked over and she frowned with confusion, like she knew her but couldn't place her.

"_Who's that?"_

"_An old girlfriend, Abs."_

_  
_A flash of recognition went across the woman's face and she gave her a lethal glare.

"_That's the bitch who..."_

"_...Accused me of murder. I know. Why don't you go get yourself a Caf Pow!? My treat."_

The Goth chick took the $5 bill he had offered and looked at her before leaving for the vending machines.

It was a warning look.

Jeanne shivered as his body heat filled her, his scent intoxicating her.

"Hello, Jeanne."

"Tony. So, you're having a baby?"

"Well, actually I'm here as moral support for Ziva. She has to do the hard part."

Jeanne chuckled and noted the cup of ice chips in his hand.

It would be her out.

"You better get back to her, then."

He nodded and began to walk past her.

"Did you ever love me?" she blurted.

She had to know.

After this, she intended never to see him again.

He turned and gave her a sad smile.

"Yeah, I did."

"But, not like you love her."

Tony nodded and she sighed.

It wasn't much comfort but at least she had a little closure.

"Well, I'm glad you found her. Congratulations, Tony."

He gave a half smile and walked away.

Strangely, it didn't hurt as much as it did before.

_**////////////  
**_

It was on like Donkey Kong.

Elizabeth was there and urging Ziva to push.

Tony sat behind her on the bed ala _**Grey's Anatomy**_ and was supporting her.

She alternated between yelling at him and crying but he didn't care about the verbal abuse.

It would be worth it in the end.

"You're doing good, Zee-Vah."

"_It fucking __**hurts!**__"_ she yelled.

"I know, honey. Squeeze my hands when it gets bad."

"_I'll break them."_ she protested breathlessly, even as she grabbed them.

"I don't care. I deserve some pain today, too."

"Now, that's the best thing I've heard from a father to be! Push, Ziva!" Elizabeth praised.

He bit back a scream of his own as bones gave way to her grip, snapping like raw pasta.

_**How can someone so damned tiny be so fucking strong?!,**_ his brain screamed in agony.

For once, his brain asked a good question but he ignored it in favor of the piercing cries of their daughter, pissed at being evicted from her mother's womb.

"One more and your son should be joining the party!"

Ziva shrieked as she pushed one last time and their son came out, also pissed off and screeching like a hellcat.

Both were slimy, beet red, and absolutely beautiful.

Tony grinned like a nut and Ziva was sobbing and laughing at the same time.

Their babies were here and healthy.

_**////////////  
**_

Ziva heard her family and she smiled as she turned the corner, seeing them all.

She wasn't supposed to be up but she desperately wanted to see Ava and Jethro.

They had named the girl Ava Andromeda after their mothers and the boy Jethro Timothy after their grand father and god father.

"Oh, damn! He's got your big old head, A.J.!" Alex said, while cooing at her nephew.

"Damn right." Ziva said, drawing attention to herself.

Tony intercepted her and she wheeled past him, cutting him off before he could speak.

"I know I'm not supposed to be up but I want to see our babies. Move over, you guys."

They split like the Red Sea and she smiled at her still crying twins.  
They were in front row bassinets and matching purple pajamas.

_Hello, my babies. Your Ima is here and she loves you so much._, she thought tenderly.

As if they could hear her, they stopped crying and looked right at her with infant blue eyes.

She knew they couldn't focus yet but it made tears of joy spill down her face, anyway.

Her babies knew her.

"Zivalah, you should be resting. Your father and I will bring the twins, soon. Go with Tony."

"Yes, auntie."

She wheeled herself back to Tony and winced at the sight of his heavily bandaged hands.

"Sorry."

"They broke for a good cause. Just don't do it again."

"No promises."

He looked horrified and she giggled, ignoring his complaints of her being a crazy ninja chick as they went down the hall.

She had her man and her babies.

All was right in her world.

**FIN.**


End file.
